Counting Sheeps
by Fampyu
Summary: Lucy couldn't fall asleep, depraved of sleep she begins the routine of continuously pestering Edmund's on his conjoined room with Eustace Scrubb, until finally Edmund fed up, decided to take matters on his own hands
1. Day 1

**_I think I've officially gone mad it's a school day and I'm writing at 1 am. I've been madly in-loved with the pairing Edmund and Lucy. this is incest so you've been warned this first chapter is heavily based off Edmund's thoughts and is the last of Edmund's thoughts that we're going to see throughout this fanfiction. I don't know If this fanfiction will last but I'm sure its plentiful enough for a semi-oneshot this fanfic will mainly evolve around Lucy's thoughts with a blend of Edmund's well except this chapter as established it is of Edmund's_**

"Ed, are you awake?" The girl mumbled, shifting the covers ever so slightly

Edmund groaned, and most of all, awakened from the voice of the young girl, he slowly turned to his side, avoiding the girl from further disrupting his slumber. Lately, his sister had been coming in, waking him up for no reason, only to start a conversation and keep him awake for hours, most of the time Edmund being fatigue from the daily mundane activities of life would want to succumb to sleep so when Lucy begins to babble and ask of Edmunds opinion about the never ending topic of Narnia. he'd just give her an agreeing sound or short replies of "yes Lucy..." or "no Lucy" Even so, the girl went on to babble anyway.

"Ed, I know you're awake... please talk to me." She whispered, mindful of her steps as she approach closely.

"What are you doing here, Lucy... go back to sleep" he whispered irritatedly, he didn't entirely dislike his sister coming over for the past few days, he knows very well that it is his task as an older brother, however it is to the point where Edmund's sleep has been continuously on and off. And when he wakes up in the mornings he'd feel so utterly miserable, well he isn't Peter either, peter's always been the brother that his siblings would confide in to and the most tolerable between the two of them.

"I can't sleep..." she frowned, "can I sleep with you ed?," she said, trying to undo the covers from Edmunds person, but instead of cooperating, Edmund very vexed, gripped the covers tightly forbidding Lucy from entering.

"Oh please Ed, let me get in" she begged still whispering, trying not to wake their scrub of a cousin; Eustace Scrubb

Edmund sat up annoyed, occupying his whole bed "Lucy you can't stay here...I'm not Susan you know ." He looked at her with a pained expression.

"oh please Ed don't be like this, I promise this time I won't speak.. if I could just sleep by your side?" She begged looking at him with doe like-eye.

Edmund sighed defeatedly and shifted towards the side of the wall to leave a space for his sister, the place wasn't big enough as Edmund had a pretty small bed much to his dislike definitely an unfit accommodation for a king, well at least back in Cair Paravel he had such enormous bed, a grand chamber fit for his person, but now left with no choice he's downgraded to sharing a room with the most obnoxious and feeble minded of a cousin, Eustace Scrubb, his new 'personal' chamber furnished with a pathetic little bed and a small room that suffocated Edmund's brooding nature, such thing as privacy was non existent, every time he would come to the room to be alone, Eustace would've already been there sitting on the bed dreading his thoughts in his journal. Muttering insults to Edmund. Edmund would clench his fist bottling up his anger and would silently exit the room to go outside and pace around the block to clear his mind such thing would become a daily routine, Edmund pacing about the block to clear his mind, really once they came back from Narnia nothing was really ever the same, he found friends in England but none of them he can really tell about Narnia as they would most likely shun him and think he's a lunatic of some sort.

"do you ever miss Cair-Paravel?..It's been too long, and I wish if we could ever relive the memory.." Lucy started

There she goes again, babbling about Narnia, Edmund of course doesn't mind it, but he really was tired and it's really been a long time and Cair Paravel has been long gone and obliterated to ruins. But of course he couldn't deny the fact the he truly misses the palace, everything about it and for the past 15 years of their reign Edmund would never ever be able to forget the certain aroma that lingered the palace. Narnia was his home as to his siblings and nothing could ever replace the feeling of home, now they are back where they originally came from but it doesn't exactly feel like home. Narnia was their sanctuary the place they grew up to love and now, In England hit with disappointment he is no one, just an ordinary boy, an alien lost in a planet with exotic beings that resembled very much like him but in Narnia no matter the variation of races and species he felt at utmost home, He was The Just, everything was glorious, under the reign of the kings and queens of old, through them Narnia led a prosperous era.

"Yes Lu, I do, I truly miss Cair Paravel... now go to sleep would you" he mumbled trying to dismiss the subject and his longing for home.

"Well yes.. but I was hoping maybe we... uh.. oh never mind" Lucy yawned

There was a long pause but neither of them slept, Edmund was well aware that Lucy was still awake because he could feel her squirming about, but after a few good 30 mins Lucy fell asleep which left Edmund alone to his thoughts,He was sad really, especially when slowly the 4 of them are drifting apart by the circumstances of the world they currently live in, both Susan and Peter are far away and here they are stuck with the cousin they don't like to associate with. thinking and reminiscing of his memories of Narnia and listening through his sister's soft breathing he couldn't help but appreciate the warmthness of the girl next to him, and after much thought, Edmund had finally succumb to sleep.


	2. Day 2

**Okay, so I sUCKKK AT WRITING IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA READ ILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY,**

 **I COULDN'T SLEEP THE OTHER NIGHT ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT IS THIS PAIR. Ughdhdhdh I'm going to have a writer's block soon. And I really need help lol**

 **I can't English, it's not my first language nor my second so its really hard. I've been trying to write this since earlier today, and now it's 20:50 closer than ever to the worlds 24 hour rotation cycle.**

Lucy awoke from the towering gaze of her aunt and cousin, she sat shocked, blinking and gaining composure to her sight which revealed two blonde haired mane. fury plastered both of their faces it was her aunt, and her cousin Eustace. the resemblance was uncanny, like mother and son they were freckled face and a sport.

Lucy turned to her side to check if her brother was still there and much to her astonishment he was still asleep. His dark hair covering his face, his chest rising, in a harmonic rhythm but who could remain asleep in a moment like this, both her aunt and cousin were glaring at them in the most demeaning way. and him sleeping isn't helping at all. So she nudged at Edmund trying to wake him up

"Yes...Lucy, what?" He replied half-asleep, still laying to his side.

Lucy looked back at her aunt and cousin as neither of them were saying a word, she was a deer caught in a headlight.

the brief silence that filled the entirety of the room made everything audible, from the ticking of the clocks to the soft breathing of the young boy who continued to sleep. it's not the fact that she slept on the same bed with her brother, in fact in her mind there was nothing wrong to it, and something like that was not malicious to her. but even so, nervousness took over her and the looks she has received from both Eustace and the Adult made her queasy. she was ready to faint anytime soon. She felt as if they were going to smite her through the head right here and there, exactly from where she sat, and as soon as her aunt cleared her throat. Lucy once again became erratic.

"Edmund, wake up!" Lucy yelled, hysterically shaking her older brother

"Okay! Okay! Luce, I'm awake!..." he groaned, as he sat up slowly opening his eyes, his eyes boring upon their relatives, it took him a moment to realize the seriousness of the matter but as soon as he did his face changed from casual to those of a petrified boy, their aunt crossed her arm and sized the two Pevensies up and down

Lucy clenched his sleeves underneath the covers and briefly looked at him. Signalling him to say something

"Auntie Alberta,there has been a misunderstanding. Lucy has been having trouble sleeping.. and as her older brother... she would come to me.." Edmund pleads trying his best to sound convincing as possible.

"Alberta, I told you they were up to no good!" Eustace added, **(I read in a wiki that Alberta Scrubb despised the Pevensie's and had Eustace preferred him to call her by her first name)**

"Very well, Lucy stand up now," she eyed the girl with the most disgusted look

"Yes Aunt.." she stood up, fixing her garments and standing by the bedside.

"Here is what to happen," she announced, "Lucy this is the last of you entering this room, you are now forbidden entirely from entering both the room of Eustace and Edmund, do you not see how improper it is for a young lady to be entering a boy's room? It's scandalous! I'd tame you if I might, and there's a reason why we placed you in a separate room!" She scowled. "wait till I send out the news to your mother, she'd be outraged!" She spat.

Mrs Scrubb exited the room followed by Eustace, whom before exiting out, shot looks at the two Pevensie pair.

Lucy flop down towards where Edmund was and began to silently cry. "Edmund, why did we have to go back here?"

"oh for Aslan's sake!, I didn't wish for any of this to happen," Edmund replied, getting a bit annoyed. really it's out of character for Edmund to make any snark remarks, as he was already subdued after his betrayal. it was not the doing of Lucy, but their current state of affairs with the Scrubbs.

The girl was silent, she was hurt. And it wasn't because of her older brother, Edmund. with Susan and Peter far from reach, she felt like her connection to Narnia is slowly diminishing away. it is one of the greatest fear that Lucy always had and always will. being the youngest of the four, she always had the softest spot and longing for sentimental things. she's afraid that one day when she wakes up she'd just remember Narnia as part of a long lucid dream, a hazy dream even, and something that she'd only have like a child's whim, fragments and shards of a long-lost puzzle piece, something that she's also afraid for all of her siblings. she didn't want them to forget. It was their greatest bond with each other, it is the shared memories and experiences that they could talk about around a campfire or a lounge in the drawing room for hours on end, a secret they shared that no one else could ever understand, it was soothing for her, her solace in this world.

"Sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to raise my voice to you like that... it's just... it's.."

"It's fine Ed, you don't have to be sorry, I'm not mad at you. I understand how you feel" she said sadly, looking down at her feet.

"It's this place isn't it?..." she added.

"...doesn't it bother you? Having to put up with a cousin and be constantly treated as a child?" Edmund replied, looking at his sister.

"but we are... Ed"

"I know that!" he scowled.

"Edmund... you must promise me to never forget" she pleaded,

"I promise Lu, for as long as I live, memories of Narnia will remain" his voice softening, as he brought his hands to gently rub Lucy's head, giving her comfort.

His face riddled with perturbed contours. He searched down to meet a pair of ocean blue eyes, dilating ever so slightly. his orbs piercing the girl's, his hazy brown eyes emitting curious emotions, something that Lucy didn't understand but was enough to send her heart aflutter.

Lucy nervous of what is to come, held her hands out caressing her older brother's face avoiding his rather outlandish gaze. after a while of awkward silence, she gave him a consolatory hug, letting him know how much she loves and care for him for Lucy such feeling was genuine and true.

They stayed like that for a moment, maybe even a minute, just taking the time to share each other's warmth.

neither of them squirmed or showed any resentment. It was also shocking to Lucy as she was well informed that Edmund usually protests of disdain. He wasn't the greatest brother in terms of affection but perhaps just this moment he'll let Lucy appreciate his soft side, and Lucy to no avail, being her affectionate character savoured her brother's company, placing her head above her brother's shoulder, inhaling the unexplainable sweet fragrance that permeated from his wavy locks to corners of his neck and saturating towards his solid chest, for she knew that events like these were very rare. It was enthralling the young girl, as minutes passed by, strange senses begin to envelop her body. it's as if something was being unmasked, a revelation, to say the least, a new feeling she had never ever felt before.

It was a nice feeling and yet a strange one. Her heart was beating really fast, and she didn't quite understand why. But all she could think about is not leaving his touch but to embrace her even harder, she wanted him to stay by her side. it is becoming an unbearable feeling to her, she knew at that moment that she needed to ask him, but before she could...

"Breakfast is served!, something the likes of you don't want to miss out...-" Eustace barged, storming the door open, Lucy and Edmund jumped a fright, as soon as the scrawny Scrubb boy laid eyes on the pair, he soon realized what was happening.

he was mortified by the sight.

Eustace sprinted out of the hall and out he went, causing havoc, dust from his shoes spreading all about the fine carpets, and through the small unfurnished hall of the house he went to tell on what he had just witnessed.

"Edmund and Lucy!! You wouldn't imagine what they were doing in there!" He declared proudly, acting as if they were really doing something bad.

Lucy and Edmund got out of the room and went silently towards the dining hall to break their fast with the Scrubbs, not that they wanted to, but an empty stomach won't do, as soon as they entered, Harold Eustace and Alberta had been situated and already nearing to the end of their meal. on the opposite side of the table laid two empty platters for the siblings. taking no more than a few seconds Lucy and Edmund sat down, earning a glare from Alberta Scrubbs whom, as soon as the Pevensies helped themselves with the servings, cleared her throat and started her sermon towards the girl and her brother.

"As Eustace, was saying? What the hell were you two doing?... One moment we leave the room and you two are all up on each others person!" Alberta spat, neither Edmund nor Lucy dare look at the woman let alone touch their platter. " And I am well aware of this fantasy land of yours, what was it? Marnland?, Arnland? Nevertheless, it's most inefficient, make beliefs are a waste of time, there are far better things you two could occupy your time on, starting by viewing the world in a practical manner..." Alberta went on, trying to instill her ideologies, she went on to explain how there is nothing far beyond the material world, and that everything was predetermined by nature itself, and there was no such thing as a divine being, nothing but matter every 2 seconds she'd mention 'matter' along the lines, and it bore Lucy to death. after a while, of the long on-going lecture about material/metaphysical and imaginary things. she moved on towards a subject much desirable to boost the Scrubb's ego. it was of the pevensies, and how they should stop their nonsense and follow the footstep of their son, Eustace Scrubb. Edmund cringed and Lucy internally groaned, of course not showing how much she didn't agree, unlike Edmund scoffing very subtly, every now and then as she spoke. she spoke of Lucy and her wrong doings but such thing wasn't entirely bad. because Lucy had finally calmed down a little, and they were able to finish their platter. none of the beliefs from Alberta made any sense to Lucy and yet she did not ridicule them she simply respected what her aunt believed in, but she refused to accept such thing as truth. she knows that the truth was prevalent to her siblings and her, as they know very well that Narnia is real and existing. Alberta Scrubb had finally finished, Harold and Eustace were the first two to arise from the dining table, while Mrs. Scrubb forbid their dismissal until she was finished about what she had to say

"Lucy do you understand now? I do hope that you take these very seriously."

"Yes Aunt, it won't happen again" she confirmed

"And Edmund?" Alberta said, gaining the boy's attention

"Yes Aunt," he replied lightheartedly.

They all stood up and finally, they were free from her unending ideas. the day passed by rather quickly, and before Lucy knew it, it was night again. this time she will spend it in her room alone. she didn't have the heart to start a conversation with Edmund after the lecture. in fact, they haven't talked to each other the whole day, she just couldn't, usually she starts her babbling about Narnia but this time it was impossible. as she laid in the dark, thoughts from earlier of today plagued her mind, visions and sensations of embracing her brother in her arms sent her brain to a state of turmoil. her heart beating wildly, matching the staccato of the clock and the low chirring of the crickets, the strange sweet smell she wafted earlier, was now heavily ingrained in her mind. she placed her soft hands through the centre of her chest feeling the lingering touch of her elder brother. It was also the spot where she could feel her throbbing heart. extending her arms upward, she idly traced outlines of stars, trying to take her mind off about the dark haired boy and finally sleep. however, after much attempts she was unsuccessful. all she could think about was Edmund, his smell, his touch his hazel brown eyes that pierced hers, his solid stature, everything was driving her insane. She couldn't handle it anymore she needed to be right next to him, Her very instinct telling her that if she's not to be next to him she'd be sleepless. she bolted up straight. tiptoeing through the darkness out to her room towards the room of the boy. She didn't even care to knock, she let herself in like an interloper pushing herself towards the empty space Edmund had created. She placed her tiny frame to embrace the boy, Little did she know that the boy was yet to be asleep.

"Lucy?" he interrupted,

She gasped sliding away just a tad bit

"Aunt Alberta had already told you, that you're not allowed here."

" I know... But I can't sleep..." she sighed,

Here they are back from square one, Lucy back at the same place where she'd always been.

"you can't stay here Lu, you're forbidden from this room and if Aunt Alberta saw you we'd get in trouble again" he said, slowly pushing the girl up.

"I... I.. Can't Ed.. I don't want to leave.. I can't go back there now.. I can't sleep.. Please stay with me." she begged

She was desperate, never had she been this desperate, she needed his presence. she couldn't go back to her room alone

"Fine, since I am forbidden from entering this room, then you must come sleep with me. she never specified About you not being able to enter my room." Lucy interjected,

Edmund groaned, and Lucy was becoming impatient as time progressed.

"Oh please Ed!!!" she exclaimed, launching at her brother in a tackle in his small framed bed.

"Lucy stop!! You'll wake Eustace!" he hissed

"Then you must come with me!" Lucy grinned

"The answer is no" Edmund replied

"Then I won't leave!!" she puffed

"Why are you being stubborn Lucy??" he groaned

"Because I can't sleep!!! and you can help." she bellowed

"Go count sheeps!" he snarked

Lucy was unfulfilled, she launched towards Edmund and began to tug and pull at him to get him out of bed but he remained inert.

"stop!!!" he bawled, having enough of her continuous pestering Edmund shoved the girl towards the wall side of the bed, seizing control of her wrist and pinning her down.

Lmao that's it for day 2, help me better my descriptive writing pleaseeeeee


	3. Day 3

****Day 3 is probably the last? nah, jk It's barely even done the progression was really shit but like I've been really lazy to polish my writing ggggfgffgbgnsodknfd this one shot will probably go on for 2 more chapters if I'm not lazy****

Lucy was utterly astounded her wrist subtly hurting from the boy's control, His strong calloused hands were seizing those of her delicate ones, she couldn't help but squirm. It wasn't the pain that made her do so. They were centimetres apart and the only thing that was separating their skinship was the thin layer of morality between right and wrong.

"I told you to stop-" he whispered, his grip loosening a bit. "You would've wake Eustace." His hot breath engulfing the limited amount of space they share with each other.

There was that sweet smell again, the soothing aroma that Lucy couldn't explain, it was intoxicating and strange. It is truly abnormal for her heart to be beating so fast especially towards someone who shares the same blood.

nevertheless, she couldn't help but be fond of it. she wanted to know the source of where it was coming from, "Ed is that you?" She asked, inhaling the fragrance.

"What're you talking about Lu," he said, backing off as he let go of her wrist, which somehow made her disappointed.

"the fragrance coming from you" She replied, anticipating the solution to her madness.

"What?" he asked confused,

"Here," She guided pointing where it was coming from, leaning ever so gently closing the distance between them more by centimetres.

"there is nothing Lu..." he whispered, realizing how close their face was. "uh, Lu you're too close"

"Oh!" Lucy gasped, jumping away from her older brother. Suddenly Eustace shifted from his position, this sent the girl to finally jump out of Edmund's, out of the room with her heart beating wildly and restlessly.

She had forgotten to close the door behind her, leaving the door ajar, a trace of her presence that would remain throughout the night.

The next morning, Lucy woke up really late, the previous night had kept her sleepless and exhausted.

She exited out of the room and the first face she saw was those of Eustace, his face besotted the strange nature in his eyes, full of ill intention and malice.

"I know you went to see Edmund Last night." He said, smugly. Lucy was frightened; would use tell Mrs Scrubb and when she finds out what would happen? Will she be sent away and separated from Edmund?

"No, I didn't, " Lucy denied, trying to sound confident as possible. Instead, her voice appeared shaken and unsure.

"Lucy, you don't have to Lie, we know mother and father would believe in anything I say concerning about you and Edmund." He said intimidatingly as he crosses his arms.

Lucy awkwardly backed away, turning around avoiding the boy's smug face. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying to avoid as Eustace himself stepped forward

"Last night the door was astray, care to explain?" he bluntly said.

"ii-don't know! Perhaps you forgot to close them." Lucy stammered

"I do remember closing it." Eustace claimed rather smugly, " you're really bad at lying Lucy." he said when he ran out of the door eager to break the news to his parents like the nosy kid that he was. Lucy also ran after him in a frenzy yelling out

"EUSTACE NO!"

Both Mrs and Mr Scrubb shot the look of disdain, Edmund was there as well having a proper conversation with the Scrubbs, which to Lucy was rather odd, but right now her mind was running in full horsepower, determined to surpass the news Eustace was going to reveal.

"Lucy came to see Edmund again!"He announced, but neither Mr and Mrs Scrubbs had the look of outrage rather those of disappointment and knowing. Edmund as well he was oddly composed an enigmatic expression scattered about his face.

"I said-" Eustace Started, confused as to why his parents didn't react to anything he has said.

"We know, would you stop bickering Eustace" Mrs Scrubb replied, rather composed and well a bit annoyed

"i-how- I didn't know" Eustace replied, embarrassment present from his face

"We knew it would occur, Edmund himself came to us personally to inform us of the matter."

"We've decided that Edmund should be sent away to accompany Peter, While Lucy would remain under our humble care."

Lucy's heart stopped at that very moment how could she brashly decide that! And why is Edmund not objecting towards this matter, she looked at him with the most confused looking eyes.

"Edmund...?" she said,

"Edmund agrees with the decision" Mrs Scrubbs interjected.

There he was, no sign of objection or any sort of emotion present in his face, what was he thinking? Perhaps their aunt was right that Edmund would rather prefer the company of Peter, but why hasn't he told her or at least considered her feelings.

"that can't be..." Lucy said in disbelief, her eyes starting to water.

She looks into the Scrubbs, To the scrawny cousin of theirs and then finally to Edmund, scanning for an answer. his downcasted eyes his expression difficult to decipher, in Lucy's perspective she couldn't tell or what to make of him at that moment.

without much words exchanged, the day passed and Lucy soon found out that her Brother was to depart the next day, she couldn't understand why he has to leave so suddenly and so abruptly and this broke her even more. once Edmund leaves what will her Solace be? He hadn't even told her why he'd agree towards the Scrubb's decision, what's the hurry why is he leaving now, out of all the times she couldn't even process the situation.

By the chime of the grandfather's clock, Lucy decided that this midnight she'd interrogate Edmund herself. how could he even agree and leave her under their care? there's certainly something wrong with him that he's not telling her about. the sorrow he had induced to her was immense more than that she thought of all possibilities that were to occur once he leaves. she's not even envious to the fact that he is to accompany Peter. it was more than that, it was these strange thoughts that plague her mind; Edmund would stop talking to her or would completely forget about her and the bond that she knew will vanish. and the thought of him finding a companion crossed her mind, he'd find a girl and settle somewhere. but why should she care, why does it bother her so much that he'd find someone. someone else to spend time with. someone, not her. what does she want with Edmund? all of these thoughts she was having was not right it crosses the bounds of taboo it is so wrong but she can't help it. her heart was painfully aching.


End file.
